fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Edith Maeda
Edith Maeda (エディス前田 Edisu Maeda) is a high-ranking S-Class mage of the Stag Heart guild, as well as a proficient user of Enchantment, Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic, many other unique spells, such as Urano Metria,. Appearance Edith is portrayed as a young woman, standing at around 5'9" (around 175.26 cm), and weighing 125 lbs (59.699 kg). She has shaggy, green hair, which hangs choppily around her green eyes. She normally doesn't tie it up unless she's sleeping or training, and she is frequently seen with this hairstyle. Edith has quite pale skin, which is flawless and has been compared to porcelain by suitors from time to time. She has a slight nose, which points upward daintily. Contributing to her beautiful demeanor, Edith's jaw and chin are both quite angular, her face heart-shaped, and thin pink lips as well. Her guild emblem is emblazoned on her hand, and is black in color. Her palette consists of mainly solid colors, green, black, yellow, and gray being popular in her clothing choices. Her everyday wardrobe consists of a yellow turtle neck, paired with green overalls. Sometimes when reading, Edith also wears red glasses. Personality Edith has a very cool and aloof personality. She is quite reserved and independent, and rarely speaks to anyone unless the situation warrants it. She considers herself to be quite advanced and has somewhat of a superiority complex, but this is something that very few know about her. Along with this, something that almost nobody knows about Edith is her work ethic. She is quite studious and has been since a young age, and, when she isn't out on jobs or training, can be found in libraries, studying different spells and techniques. This resulted in her being quite the skilled thinker, tactician and manipulator, as she is very well versed in the human mind and can both easily and quickly analyze situations and identify her advantages. To go along with this, Edith is quite astute and can find weak points within her targets very quickly, and gain advantages accordingly. History Edith was born into a very small family, consisting of only herself and her mother. Her mother was a tiny woman, and got sick very frequently and couldn't earn very much money. She did, however, love Edith unconditionally, and tried her hardest to get her ahead in school so she could one day be successful. Edith idolized a guild of mages based in her city, and would constantly tell her mother about her dreams of being magical, but Edith's mother, not wanting her daughter to constantly risk her life, dissuaded her from doing so. Due to her mother's constant encouragement and many nights spent reading and studying, Edith graduated at the top of her class and was extended scholarships to several universities. Her dream school was in a far-off city, and she wouldn't be able to see her mother everyday. But, her mother insisted that she go to the best college she could manage to get into, and the two said their goodbyes. Edith struggled in college, finding it different from secondary school, but with some encouraging letters from her mother, she eventually caught up and reassumed her place as top of her class. She frequently wrote to her mother and her friends back home, but what her mother failed to mention in her letters was her illness. During a winter break in her second year, Edith returned home to find her mother bedridden, surrounded by doctors. Edith was shocked and saddened, but her mother reassured her and told her that everything would be fine. The doctors, however, told her otherwise, and informed her that her mother's condition was worsening by the day. Edith was disheartened, but still lived every day of her break to the fullest, insisting that she take some time away from school in order to take care of her mother. Her mother died shortly after, and in Edith's depression, her magic blossomed- things beginning to levitate, objects flying from wall to wall, and the doctors beginning to shift and mutate into animals. Edith, horrified, shut herself in her room for days, not speaking to anyone. One day, after being shut in her room for weeks, Edith went to the local library and sought every book on magic she could find. She discovered that displaying multiple magic skills was uncommon for mages first discovering their powers, and struggled with discovering her magic for some time. She abandoned the house and spent days in the library trying to find her history- not even attending her mother's funeral. She became obsessed with trying to discover her magic, for it numbed the pain of her mother's passing. In a magic history book, Edith discovered a skill known as Enchantment, which served as the basis for all magic abilities, its only limitation being the user's imagination. Intrigued, Edith studied up on the subject, realizing that Enchantment wasn't a common skill up until recently. She spent months studying and honing her skills, and one day crossed passed with Yisri Vhowen, a guild master who went to the library in hopes of finding some magic books of her own. Yisri and Edith talked for a while, and Yisri extended a position as a mage to Edith, offering to help her learn magic. Edith, remembering her childhood dream of becoming a mage, hastily accepted. She joined the guild at age nineteen, and spent the following seven years going on jobs, advancing her skills and learning new magic skills. She learned of Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic while on a mission in Fiore, and learned two of the magics associated with it from a very powerful and famous mage, for a quite expensive price. Her unrelenting work ethic and curiosity brought her all across various cities and towns, learning as many magic spells as she could, learning Urano Metria from an aged librarian who worked closely with the Rune Knights. After seven years, the pain of her mother's death dwindled, instead replaced by a desire to uphold her mother's legacy and make her proud. Equipment Gale-Force Reading Glasses (ゲイルフォースリーディンググラス Geirufōsurīdingugurasu): Gale-Force Reading Glasses are magical items which allow the user to read books at an extremely fast pace, and are frequently used by Edith. Magic & Abilities Non-Magical Abilities * Master Tactician: '''Edith has displayed on countless occasions that she is quite the intellectual. She is an avid reader, and uses her introverted nature to her advantage. She is constantly analyzing situations and identifying her vantage points, and is always thinking of ways to turn battles in her favor. She has a supreme amount of focus and concentration, which allows her to quickly and accurately analyze the patterns and abilities of both her allies and her foes, and makes intricate plans accordingly. Though she isn't correct all of the time, Edith has the ability to recover quickly from miscalculations and adjust her entire plan around these adjustments, not allowing herself to dwell on trivial matters. Edith also has a vast knowledge on the magical world due to her avid curiosity and unrelenting work ethic, which makes her quite clever. * '''Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class mage of the Stag Heart guild, Edith possesses an immense amount of magic power. Due to the complexity of her magic, as well as the amount of powerful spells she has in her repertoire, Edith has a great amount of magic power and has been shown to even use multiple spells simultaneously, as well as uphold various enchantments for prolonged periods of time. Her skill with Enchantment ranks her as a High Enchanter. * Remarkable Speed: Though Edith doesn't really rely on physical combat when it comes to her battles, she is surprisingly fast and light on her feet, which allows her to both evade and deal attacks quickly, without giving her targets time to recuperate. * Magic Sensor: To some extent, Edith has the ability to detect magical abilities. The stronger a mage is, the more power Edith can sense, and the weaker they are, the less magic Edith can sense. She commonly uses this ability in tandem with her planning, deciphering which targets are more powerful and dealing with them accordingly. Magical Abilities Enchantment (エンチャントEnchanto): Magic is the product of the connection of the Soul to the spiritual flow of nature, enabling one to therein influence their own body or the external environment with their power. Enchantment, at its basis, is a discipline of Magic that sought to apply this same connection to the world by using one's Magic as a base. Through exerting one's Magic into a specific medium, one manages to dominate over its physical or magical composition. It is essentially the addition of one's own magic power to a certain object or person, using said powers to add an effect onto the object. For example, one could enchant wood to be stronger than steel, or temporarily enhance their magical or physical capabilities. Although this appears to be the basis of all Magic, it is fundamentally different in that one is in-fact binding their very magic power to the composition of the target in question, leading the vast majority of these Enchantments to fade over a period of time as one's power returns to nature. This magic is unique to all other types of magic due to its reliance on the imagination of the user, and some say that Enchantment revolves around the manipulation of magic particles themselves, without the limitations that other magic abilities have. If the enchanter dies, all active enchantments are nullified. * [[Flight Magic|'Enchant: Flight']] (☀エンチャント：フライト Enchanto: Furaito): By manipulating ethernano particles, Edith can channel them into her body and enchant herself with the ability of flight. Depending on her concentration and the amount of magic she channels into herself, the ability can range from simple hovering, to levitation, to flight which can reach over two thousand miles per hour. * [[Telekinesis|'Enchant: Movement']] (エンチャント：移動 Enchanto: Idō): By manipulating ethernano particles, Edith can channel them into the object(s) of her choice, allowing her to manipulate their movement and manipulate them with her mind. * [[Explosion Magic|'Enchant: Rupture']] (エンチャント：破裂 Enchanto: Haretsu): By manipulating ethernano particles, Edith can channel them into objects or into the air around her target, and generates a chain of linear explosions and fire, causing mass destruction. To activate the spell, Edith swipes one arm to the side, and the explosions follow shortly after. * [[Transformation Magic|'Enchant: Mutation']] (エンチャント：突然変異Enchanto: Totsuzenhen'i): By manipulating ethernano particles, and channeling them into either herself or her targets, Edith can enchant her targets and manipulate their form. Depending on Edith's choice, the transformation can be smooth and painless, or slow and torturous for the recipient. Edith can use this spell to achieve all manners of Transformation Magic, which include the basic level, which allows the user to change their outward appearance, intermediate level, which allows the user to change not only their appearance, but also their clothing and voice, and advanced level, which not only affects the user's outward appearance but can also gives them the physical attributes of the form they assume, whether it be flight, enhanced speed, enhanced strength, swimming abilities, etc. ** Enchant: Beserker (エンチャント：バーサーカーEnchanto: Bāsākā): A subspell of Enchant: Mutation, Edith channels ethernano particles into either her own body or the bodies of her targets, manipulating them and turning their bodies into that of a monstrous form. Their faces become shadowed out, their eyes glowing brightly, flames spilling from both their head and mouth. Their teeth sharpen to fangs, and their physical capabilities are magnified greatly, enhancing their speed, strength, durability, endurance, and reflexes. * Deus Zero '(デウスゼロ Deusuzero): As opposed to other Enchantment spells, where the user channels ethernano particles into their targets, in this advanced spell, Edith can extract ethernano particles from her target and temporarily bind their magic. This enchantment can't be held for more than a few hours, and can be nullified if someone casts it in response. * '''Enchant: Arms '(エンチャント：武器 Enchanto: Buki): After reciting an enchantment and generating a flat, elongated oval mass of Magic before their hands, the user surrounds the target in a quavering magical aura, enhancing their offensive power for a certain period of time. It can be used on multiple allies at once, and can also be used in conjunction with other supportive spells simultaneously. * '''Enchant: Flare (エンチャント：フレア Enchanto: Furea): Edith shuts her eyes, and channels her magic power greatly. She is coated with a quavering magic aura, which shines brightly around her, and when she opens her eyes, an enormous beam of magic power bursts from the ground, causing the clouds to billow around it and dealing an enormous amount of magic power. [[Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic|'Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic']] (ヤクマ十八闘神魔法 Yakuma Jūhachi Tōjin Mahō) are eighteen different types of dangerous Magic that were handed down through the now-extinct Yakuma clan. These magic each require not only great magic power, but also nearly impenetrable focus and control in order to utilize. * Yagdo Rigora (ャグド・リゴォラ Yagudo Rigōra): To cast this Magic, Edith moves her arms in a circular motion while reciting an incantation, which summons a god-like figure with immense magic power. The sheer power of the god summons a momentous explosion of light, which causes massive damage to the area, creating fissures along the ground which is cast. * ' Bishamonten '(ビシャモンテン Bishamonten "Shield of the War God"): To cast this magic, Edith spreads her arms out in a wide stance, while reciting an incantation, which summons a god-like figure with immense magic power. This spell is unique to the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic, as it not only serves offensively, but defensively as well. The incantation summons a god-like figure, clad in heavy armor with long, dark hair. The god puts up its shield, which temporarily protects Edith from harm, while also causing a small explosion, blasting her enemies backwards and causing small cracks to appear in the ground, also generating a large cloud of dust. [[Urano Metria|'Urano Metira' ]](ウラノ・メトリア Urano Metoria): Is an uncategorized spell, known as the "ultimate magic of the stars". To cast this spell, Edith enters a trance-like state, and a magic circle opens up under her feet. She recites the incantation, various planets, galaxies and constellations forming in the air around her target. When the incantation is said, the eighty-eight stars shine brightly and attack the target, honing in on them and each dealing a catastrophic amount of damage. The sheer force of the blast knocks the target in the air, obliterating not only the enemy and nullifying any magical auras, and destroying any magical weapons or armors. Category:Enchanter Category:Female Category:S-Class Mage Category:Stag Heart Members Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage